The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present inventions. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or relevant, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In humans and other mammals wound injury triggers an organized complex cascade of cellular and biochemical events that will in most cases result in a healed wound. An ideally healed wound is one that restores normal anatomical structure, function, and appearance on cellular, tissue, organ, and organism levels. Wound healing, whether initiated by trauma, microbes or foreign materials, proceeds via a complex process encompassing a number of overlapping phases, including inflammation, epithelialization, angiogenesis and matrix deposition. Normally, these processes lead to a mature wound and a certain degree of scar formation. Although inflammation and repair mostly occur along a prescribed course, the sensitivity of the process is dependent on the balance of a variety of wound healing molecules, including for example, a network of regulatory cytokines and growth factors.
Gap junctions are cell membrane structures that facilitate direct cell-cell communication. A gap junction channel is formed of two connexons (hemichannels), each composed of six connexin subunits. Each hexameric connexon docks with a connexon in the opposing membrane to form a single gap junction. Gap junction channels are reported to be found throughout the body. Tissue such as the corneal epithelium, for example, has six to eight cell layers, yet expresses different gap junction channels in different layers with connexin 43 in the basal layer and connexin 26 from the basal to middle wing cell layers. In general, connexins are a family of proteins, commonly named according to their molecular weight or classified on a phylogenetic basis into alpha, beta, and gamma subclasses. At least 20 human and 19 murine isoforms have been identified. Different tissues and cell types are reported to have characteristic patterns of connexin protein expression and tissues have been shown to alter connexin protein expression pattern following injury or transplantation (Qui, C. et al., (2003) Current Biology, 13:1967-1703; Brander et al., (2004), J. Invest Dermatol. 122:1310-20).
Antisense technology has been proposed for the modulation of the expression for genes implicated in viral, fungal and metabolic diseases. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,195, (oligonucleotide inhibitors of HIV) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,810 (oligomers for hybridizing to herpes simplex virus Vmw65 mRNA and inhibiting replication). See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,190 issued to Becker and Green (“Formulations comprising antisense nucleotides to connexins”). Peptide inhibitors of gap junctions and hemichannels have also been reported. See for example Berthoud, V. M. et al., Am J. Physiol. Lung Cell Mol. Physiol. 279: L619-L622 (2000); Evans, W. H. and Boitano, S. Biochem. Soc. Trans. 29: 606-612, and De Vriese A. S., et al. Kidney Int. 61: 177-185 (2001). See also Becker and Green PCT/US06/04131 (“Anti-connexin compounds and uses thereof”).
Various cytokines and growth factors have been investigated to determine their potential as therapeutic interventions in wound healing. Save platelet-derived growth factor, however, the active ingredient in Regranex®, none have been approved for sale in the United States. And, despite advances in the understanding of the principles underlying the wound healing process, there remains a significant unmet need for suitable therapeutic options for wound care and improving and/or promoting wound healing, including delayed or compromised wound healing such as chronic wounds, as well treatment of swelling, inflammation, and scarring associated with wounds, including acute and subacute wounds.